Demon s Heart
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Sasuke se muda una nueva ciudad, donde comienzan a ocurrir asesinatos al parecer ligados con una leyenda local. Esto lo llevará a descubrir secretos sobre su familia así que su nuevo amigo, Naruto. Yaoi-One-Shot


~~*¤*~~Demon´s heart ~~*¤*~~

Se mudaban a Wisconsin, su padre lo había decidido hace unos meses, había dicho que necesitaban de aire fresco, así como comenzar con una vida, después de que su madre hubiera muerte hace casi dos años en una accidente automovilístico, su padre había salido ileso, sin embargo si madre no había tenido la misma suerte.

Durante los últimos minutos se la había pasado viendo por la ventana, los árboles de la carretera, la verdad no le entusiasmaba para nada este viaje, su padre ni siquiera se había sentado a preguntarles a su hermano y a él, si estaban de acuerdo con el dejar su casa, tan solo llegó un día diciendo- empaquen todo, nos mudamos- y así de sencillo, paso un mes de sus vacaciones de verano empacando cada una de sus cosas.

-Sasuke ¿quieres comer pizza de cena?- le preguntó su hermano, la verdad es que ambos eran bastante parecidos, tenían los ojos negros, la tez blanca, rasgos finos y el cabello negro y lacio. Algo que los diferenciaba era que Itachi, que era el mayor, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos así como las pestañas un poco más largas.

-Me da igual- respondió Sasuke que tenía 16 años, Itachi tenía 22.

-Bueno entonces eso cenaremos-dijo su padre, al cual ninguno de sus hijos tenía parecido alguno, ambos habían sido muy parecidos a su madre.

Cenaron pizza, como había dicho su padres y después fueron hacia su nueva casa, ya era de noche cuando llegaron, así que tan solo bajaron unas cosas y durmieron en la sala en bolsas de dormir. La casa era bastante grande, tenía tres pisos, y cinco habitaciones.

Su padre al otro día se fue junto con su hermano a comprar la despensa, así que a él le toco quedarse a acomodar las cosas, y bajarlas del auto.

-Hola- un chico apareció de la nada, hizo que Sasuke se sobresaltará, estaba tan concentrado en sacar las cosas del auto, que nunca oyó pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

-Hola-le dijo a un chico de ojos azules, cabello rubio y piel morena.

-Vivo a dos casa de aquí, ¿eres nuevo?- habló con entusiasmo, a pesar de que Sasuke no le había prestado atención.

-Sí no me has visto aquí, ninguna vez, yo creo que si soy nuevo-le contestó tratándolo como tonto.

-Ah, quien sabe, tal vez tus padres te encerraban en el ático, porque eres el demonio de Wisconsin, y ahora lo haz asesinado y aparentas ser un nuevo vecino, para en las noches desgarrar las gargantas de las personas, pero como eres tan solo un niño de 16 años, que es nuevo, nadie sospechara de ti-

Sasuke no observó con los ojos entrecerrados al chico, había dicho tan serio lo anterior, que de verdad se preguntaba, si era bueno contando historias, o era un loco que creía que algo como eso podía ser cierto -¿Bromeas cierto?-

-Yo no bromearía con algo como eso-dijo completamente el chico. Sasuke se quedó viéndolo un momento y después camino hacia la entrada de su casa –Jajajaja es broma-soltó por fin –debiste de haber visto tu cara, soy Naruto-

-Sasuke-

-¿Necesitas ayuda Sasuke?-

-No, estoy bien- pero pareció que Naruto no oyó nada de eso, tan solo escucho como alguien bajaba cosas del auto, volteó a ver y vio como el chico lo seguía por la entrada de la casa.

-Eres de esas personas que no aceptan ayuda-

-Mmmmm-

-Tú casa es enorme, hace mucho tiempo que nadie se mudaba a este lugar-

-¿De dónde sacaste la historia que me dijiste?-

-¿La del demonio de Wisconsin?, es una leyenda local, se supone que un demonio reside en lo más profundo del bosque, entonces, si son más de las doce de la noche y estás dando una caminata nocturna, el demonio te encontrará y te matará-

-El bosque donde se supone…-

-Sí es este que tienes detrás de tu casa-

-¿Pero es solo una leyenda cierto?-

-No me digas que eres miedoso, si lo es, he vivido aquí desde niño y no ha pasado nada de eso, ya sabes son cosas que inventan los pueblerinos, para evitar que los adolescentes se metan y hagan cosas sucias-

Siguió ayudándolo a bajar las cosas, Naruto era bastante hablador, acabo por contarle como era la escuela a al cual asistiría, sobre la gente del lugar, sobre cómo conseguir descuentos en la tienda del señor Hatake y del pervertido del pueblo Jirayia.

-Sasuke- gritó su padre cuando regresaron el su hermano a casa.

-Es mi padre- le dijo a Naruto que estaba tirado en el piso de su cuarto debido al cansancio. Sasuke se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, Naruto lo siguió a paso normal.

-Sasuke, ayuda a Itachi a preparar la cena, ¿quién es él?-preguntó al ver a Naruto en las escaleras.

-Naruto Namikaze, Señor…-se presentó Naruto.

-Fugaku Uchiha-

-Vivo a dos casa de aquí, quise ayudar a Sasuke cuando lo vio atareado bajando las cosas del auto, espero no le moleste-

-No en absoluto, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Pero no tienes que volver a tu casa?-fue Sasuke quien habló ahora.

-Mi madre llegará hasta mañana en la mañana le toca hacer guardia en el hospital, si quieren lo puedo ayudar-

Naruto ayudo a ambos hermanos a hacerla cena, al parecer a Itachi le cayó bien el chico, pues no paraba de reírse con sus comentarios tontos, y Sasuke sabía bien que su hermano tenía un humor bastante negro, no se ría con cualquier simpleza. Se sentaron a cenar, era carne asada con puré de papas y una ensalada de verduras. Fugaku le hizo preguntas a Naruto sobre el pueblo, y Sasuke pensó que debería de ser un pueblo chico, pues sabía prácticamente todo, no había pregunta que no supiera responder.

-Naruto, perdón, pero me ha llamado bastante la atención, ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas en las mejillas?- dijo Fugaku refiriéndose a las marcas que tenía Naruto, eran tres en cada mejilla, como si fueran bigotes.

Naruto de pronto se puso serio, por lo que Sasuke supo que cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, su padre se había metido donde no – Fue un accidente-dijo por lo bajo, como si le doliera hablar de ello.

-Lo siento Naruto, mi intención no era incomodarte-

-Descuide, además creo que ya me tengo que ir, ya son cerca de las once de la noche y la verdad me da un poco de miedo la oscuridad, ahorita todavía están encendidas algunas luces de la calle-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- se ofreció Itachi.

-No no es necesario, además ustedes están muy cansado, mejor duérmanseme, nos vemos-

-Papá-reprendió a Itachi a su padre cuando Naruto ya se había ido-¿Por qué tienes tan poco tacto?-

-Lo siento, solo me dio curiosidad-

-Pobre niño se nota, que le afecto la pregunta-

-Ya dije que lo siento-

Naruto volvió al siguiente día, sin dejar de hablar ni un momento, ayudaba a ambos hermanos a desempacar las cosas. Sasuke nunca le habían gustado las visitas en la casa, pero la verdad es que la presencia del chico no lo hacía sentir incomodo, de hecho una que otra vez lograba que una sonrisa se dibujará en su rostro, y al igual que su hermano, era difícil hacerlo sonreír, incluso su padre que también no tenía un carácter fácil, le gustaba la presencia del chico, de hecho hasta lo invitaba a que fuera más seguido.

Llegó el fin de las vacaciones para Sasuke, Naruto fue por él para que se fueran juntos a la escuela ese día, durante el camino Sasuke fue oyendo cada una de las recomendaciones que le hacía Naruto sobre los profesores.

-No te sientes enfrente del profesor Gai, tiende a sudar mucho y salpicarte, la maestra Kurenai, más vale que no saques nada en su clase, o vete despidiendo de él- y así con ese tipo de charla Sasuke empezó su primer día en la escuela.

Se podía decir que Naruto y el se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo, Sasuke se la pasaba con el rubio a cada momento, la verdad es que los demás le no le agradaban del todo, sobre todo las molestas chicas que no dejaban de molestarlo, alabarlo cuando respondía bien e invitarlo a salir a cada hora.

-Qué tanto me miras-le preguntó Naruto, al observar como el moreno lo veía detenidamente, mientras comían.

Sasuke parpadeó en cuanto oyó la pregunta, fue como si lo sacará del trance en el que estuviera.

-No es que me moleste, pero noto que tienes a luego mirarme fijamente-

-Nada es solo…-

-Son mis marcas ¿cierto?- dijo con cierta tristeza.

-No, para nada-

-A mí tampoco me gustan, antes se burlaban bastante de mí por eso-

-No, no miraba tus marcas, demás van contigo, se ven bien-

-¿Entonces qué miras?-

-El cómo tiras la comida mientras comes-mintió, la verdad era que lo observaba de esa manera porque le gustaba ver los ojos de Naruto, eran bastante azules, no como los azules comunes que son claros, no los de él eran muy intensos, no sabía porque pero le gustaba verlos de vez en cuando. Naruto por su parte vio al suelo y pudo corroborar lo que le decía Sasuke, de verdad que parecía gallina cuando comía.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?-le preguntó Itachi, poco después de que Naruto lo fuera a dejar a su casa.

-¡¿Qué?, estás loco!-

-Te gusta-

-¡No!-

-Además es niño, igual que yo, deja de decir disparates-

-Nunca pensé que fueras a tener gustos normales, nunca he visto que le prestes atención a todas las niñas que te invitan a salir-

-Son feas- se apresuró a decir.

-Eso es mentirá, la mayoría eran muy lindas-

-Ya cállate, debo hacer tarea-diciendo esto, subió a su cuarto y se encerró, tonto hermano mayor que tenía como era posible que fuera a creer semejante cosa, la mudanza había afectado la capacidad intelectual de Itachi, eso estaba claro.

Al otro día mientras ambos estaban por llegar a la escuela, observaron que había un gran montón de gente en la entrada de está.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

-No sé, ¿por qué no nos acercamos?-

-Sí, ayer alguien asesino a una pareja joven en el bosque-decían los mayores entre murmullos, apenas y podían escuchar los chicos –sí fue a eso de las doce de la noche, la policía no sabe nada-

-Sasuke, vamos, debemos entrar-Naruto lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo hacia dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela.

-Hubo un asesinato-

-Sí eso parece-

-Tal vez fue el demonio- dijo con burla el moreno a su amigo.

-Es solo una leyenda, no seas tonto-

Los asesinatos aumentaron desde ese día, prácticamente cada noche se reportaba uno nuevo y con las mismas características, los muertos, presentaban múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, al parecer causadas con garras, su garganta completamente desgarrada y claro todas las víctimas también tenían otra cosa en común, les faltaba el corazón.

-Naruto, todo esto de los asesinatos es muy raro, ¿no lo crees?-preguntó el moreno, mientras estaban en su casa jugando videojuegos los dos.

-Sí, eso parece, incluso ya muchos están faltando a la escuela, probablemente sus padres estén preocupados-

-Mi padre y mi hermano lo están, incluso si sigue sucediendo mi padre dijo que lo mejor sería que me quedará en casa, ¿los tuyo que opinan?-

-Emmmm…no lo sé, la verdad casi no los veo, con sus trabajos y esas cosas, Sasuke creo que debo de irme, ya está oscureciendo-

-¿Podrías quedarte a dormir?-

-Eh, no debo irme-Sasuke pudo notar que Naruto estaba bastante nervioso, se le hizo un poco raro, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Naruto corría por el bosque, sentía que un gran calor lo abrasaba, iba prácticamente quitándose la chamarra- No, otra vez, no-suplicaba a la nada, mientras seguía corriendo. De pronto cayó de rodillas, ya no podía más ese calor lo estaba ya quemando, de su cuerpo emanaba lo que parecían flamas y destrozaban su ropa. Odiaba sentir ese dolor, era sentir como si te estuvieran despellejando vivo, su piel le ardía demasiado. Todo su aspecto estaba cambiando, de su cabeza salían unas llamas, que daban forma a unas orejas puntiagudas, sus piernas eran rodeadas con las llamas, mientras que de su cuerpo comenzaban a salir varias colas, nueve en total, cuando menos lo supo su cuerpo ya no era su cuerpo, ahora era una animal salvaje que salía a cazar por las noches.

Un grito lo despertó sobresaltado, volteó a ver el reloj, eran cerca de la una de la mañana, se quedó despierto un momento, como esperando que de nuevo se oyera algo, pero nada, al parecer tan solo había sido un sueño, así que volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido.

Itachi los acompaño al otro día a la escuela, al parecer de nuevo alguien fue asesinado –Supongo que pronto cerrarán la escuela, si no es que hoy-dijo su hermano mientras los tres caminaban en la misma dirección.

-Puede ser-dijo Sasuke.

-Naruto-se dirigió el moreno mayor al rubio -Te gusta mi hermano-le preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

-¡Itachi!-

-Sí- contestó Naruto y ambos hermanos se quedaron sorprendido, pues lo había dicho como si nada, Itachi no se espera eso, tan solo veía venir un montón de reclamos de parte de su hermano y a un Naruto bastante apenado. Pero además de esa respuesta, ambos notaron que el chico estaba más callado de lo normal, eso era bastante raro.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?- dijo Itachi.

-Sí, solo estoy cansado, ayer no dormí bien-

-Bueno, ya llegamos nos vemos al rato, vengo por ustedes-

Itachi se fue, ambos caminaron hacia le entrada, Naruto seguía muy callado, lo que estaba comenzado a incomodar a Sasuke, sobre todo después de que su hermano hizo tal pregunta -¿Por eso es por lo que te me quedas viendo?- habló de pronto Naruto.

-¿Qué?-

-Qué si es por eso que luego te me quedas viendo, porque te gusto-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se pregunto cómo era que podía decir algo como eso con tanta facilidad –Te sonrojaste- le sonrió a Sasuke y entró al salón.

Itachi volvió a su casa, su padre lo estaba esperando, cuando entró, lo hayo buscando cosas entre las cosas de la mudanza.

-Escuchaste alguna novedad-preguntó Fugaku a su hijo.

-Pues en la tienda, hablé con una mujer y me habló sobre una leyenda-se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer una manzana.

-Eso quiere decir- se puso de pie-que estamos en lo correcto-aventó dos armas a las mesa.

-Pensé que habías dicho que ya no haríamos esto-

-Lo dije muy enserio, después de perder a tu madre, me juré que tan solo buscaría a su asesino, acabaría con él y lo alejaría a ustedes dos de esa vida, sin embargo, pareciera que el deber nos llama-

-Estaría en desacuerdo contigo, sin embargo, han sucedido ya varios asesinatos, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, ambos sabemos que esta pobre gente no tiene idea de a quien se enfrenta-

-¿Tú ya la tienes?-

Itachi sonrió ante la pregunta de su padre- Papá, ¿acaso dudas de mí?-

-Jajaja no-

-Bueno, pues investigué en la biblioteca local, como me contó la mujer de la tienda, hay una leyenda sobre un demonio, así que investigue, y encontré en los libros de historia del pueblo, que al parecer un demonio zorro, o kyuubi como lo llaman en este libro.

-¿Kyuubi?-

-Sí lo que pasa es que este demonio tiene nueve solas, y en japonés nueve es kyuu-

-Ya veo-

-Además según la leyenda el demonio solo ataca cada 120 años, ahí tu explicación, de porque lo lugareños no tienen idea de lo que sucede-

-Ya veo, esta iré al bosque, tú quédate con tu hermano-

-¡Papá, ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad que es a lo que te enfrentas déjame investigar más-

-Itachi, la gente está muriendo, un día más que no hagamos nada, más gente morirá-

-¡Tú podrías morir!-

-Eso no pasara- le sonrió a su hijo.

Durante los siguientes meses los meses las muertes continuaron, muchos habitantes del pueblo optaron porque lo mejor era mudarse, por lo que cada vez había menos gente en las calles, menos negocios, la escuela cerró por seguridad de los alumnos. Las muertes no eran todas las noches, parecía que fueran cada tercer día, iban calmándose conformé pasaba el tiempo, tal vez llegaría un punto en que dejaría de haber y así fue para finales de octubre durante dos semanas no se reporto ningún homicidio. Naruto y Sasuke ya habían vuelto a la escuela, ahora les dejaban más deberes que nunca con el afán de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Fugaku como Itachi, nunca pudieron atrapar al demonio, tan solo una noche Fugaku pudo ver en el bosque a lo lejos, un gran resplandor dorado, como si de llamas se tratase, pero cuando ya cuando estaba casi a seis metros de él, al resplandor desapareció rápidamente.

-Sasuke-le habló Naruto -¿Qué te parece si vamos a fiesta de disfraces de la escuela?-

-Me da flojera-

-Vamos teme, no seas tan amargado- habían comenzado a llevarse cada vez más que ambos se insultaban como buenos amigos.

-Deja de llamarme amargado, dobe-

-No me digas dobe-

-No me digas teme-

-Anda vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos-

-Ya cállate, está bien-dijo a regañadientes –pero tú me consigues el disfraz y más vale que no sea ridículo-le advierto a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana te veo en mi casa a las ocho-una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto.

Sasuke llegó a la casa de Naruto según lo acordado, cuando Naruto le abrió la puerta, este ya estaba disfrazado en cuento Sasuke lo acabo de escanear con la mirada, soltó una gran carcajada -¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?-

-¡Es un traje de gondolero, no te burles teme!-

-Jajajajaja- de pronto dejo de reírse-espera el mío no es perecido ¿o sí?-

-No, ya entra-

La casa de Naruto era bastante pequeña, tan solo tenía dos habitaciones, una para el rubio y otra para sus padres, la cocina estaba prácticamente a dos pasos de la sala, en la cual solo había dos sillones – espera ahora te traigo el tuyo. Naruto volvió a los poco minutos con una gran bolsa negra-aquí esta, el baño esta por allá, le señalo al lado de su cuarto.

Sasuke se fue al baño con la bolsa, cuando la abrió se tardó años en intentar descubrir de lo que se supone iría disfrazado, pero nunca supo la repuesta-¡Naruto no me pondré esto!-

-Solo póntelo, se te verá bien-

Sasuke lo hizo de mala gana y comenzó a cambiarse, para cuando acabo salió del baño con cara de pocos amigos –este traje me hace ver más gordo-

-No, tan solo realza tu caderas-se comenzó a reír Naruto

-¡Parezco un stripper!-le reclamó Sasuke. Su disfraz, era una camisa gris abierta más debajo de los pectorales, el pantalón eran negro pero arroba de él llevaba una especie de falda morado, la cual estaba sujetada por un cuerda morada bastante gruesa.

-Me dijeron que era de una serie de moda, anda vámonos-

-Mmmmm-

-Espera deja voy a mi cuarto, olvide mis llaves-Naruto lo dejo solo en medio de la sala.

Comenzó a buscar sus llaves, bien recordaba que las había dejado en la cama, pero como estaba des tendida era fácil que las hubiera perdido, o que se hubieran caído al suelo. De pronto lo sintió de nuevo esa punzada en la cabeza, ese dolor que le comenzaba a recorrer toda el cuerpo, justo cuando iba a comenzar la transformación-No ahora, no-dijo para sus adentros, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal, conforme su período de transformaciones avanzaba, estas se volvían más repentinas, dolorosas y rápidas. Sus uñas comenzaron a crecer hasta convertirse en garras, de su cabeza salieron dos orejas de zorro, formadas por esas llamas doradas que lo rodeaban y de parte bajaba salían esas nueve colas, que hacían honor a su nombre demoniaco.

Sasuke notó que su amigo ya se había tardado mucho, así que decidió ir al cuarto de este, notó que un ligero resplandor se asomaba por donde estaba la cama, se acercó poco a poco y entonces lo vio, vio a una criatura en cuatro patas mirando al suelo, sus manos tenían garras y su cuerpo llamas doradas que le conferían la forma zorruna, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su cuerpo, el cual no le respondió, de pronto el ser lo miró, pudo ver que sus iris eran rojos y sus pupilas alargadas y sin previo aviso se lanzó contra él, atrapándolo contra el piso.

El ser sujetaba ambas de sus manos, inmovilizándolo por completo, Sasuke comenzó a observar la cara del ser, ahora que lo veía tenía las mismas marcas que Naruto en las mejillas, pero era imposible, esa cosa no podía ser Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-gritó deseando porque no pasará lo peor, giró la cabeza en busca de su amigo, buscaba un cuerpo inconsciente pero nada.

Sujeto con más fuerza sus muñecas y Sasuke de nuevo volteó a verlo, sus dientes eran afilados y sentía que lo estaba mirando como presa-Sasuke-dijo de pronto el ser, y el moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la voz que salía de la boca de aquel monstruo era la de Naruto, solo que más lúgubre.

-¿Naruto?-habló con temor y entonces recibió un rasguño en cara, que le cortó la mejilla izquierda-Naruto, ¿eres tú, cierto?- Algo le decía que lo fuera que tuviera arriba de él, de verdad era su amigo.

Al zorro parecía molestarse cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su amigo, tanto que ahora lo rasguño en el pecho, fue un pequeño corte, pero logró que sangre saliera de él - ¡Naruto!-le gritaba en una afán de calmar al zorro, entonces la mano derecha del ser se elevó, como sí fue a tomar fuerzas para herir más duro al moreno, Sasuke lo miró fijamente –"Naruto no lo hagas"-pensó sin dejar de mirarlo y entonces el zorro, bajo una de sus manos a un costado de la cabeza de Sasuke, miró hacia la puerta, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero no había nadie y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Naruto, de nuevo ambas miradas se encontraron –"Por favor no lo hagas"-pensó y por un momento creyó que el zorro le esteba entendiendo, pues lo miraba con curiosidad, incluso se le veía más calmado, no dejaba de verlo a los ojos el zorro, pareciera como si estuviera hipnotizado con la mirada de Sasuke.

El iris de Naruto fue cambiado de color hasta llegar de nuevo a ser un color azul marino, igual sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, pero el aspecto físico aun no cambiaba, Sasuke pensó que lo soltaría, pero el zorro comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo y sin previo aviso posicionó sus labios sobre los de Sasuke. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca le hubiera pasada por la cabeza que Naruto o ese ser harían eso. Poco a poco los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a reaccionar y seguir a los de Naruto, pero este quería más así que dio un ligera mordía en los labios del moreno, como los dientes aun eran afilados, le abrió el labio a Sasuke, quien en respuesta de esto los abrió y permitió que la lengua de Naruto jugará con la suya.

Mientras se estaban besando, Naruto comenzó a volver a la normalidad, le desaparecieron las orejas y las colas, hasta que quedo completamente desnudo sobre Sasuke. Se separaron cuando necesitaron de aire, ambos tenían la respiración entre cortada y se miraban fijamente.

-Sasuke…no es-Naruto se quitó de encima del moreno y se cubrió rápido con una sábana.

Sasuke por su parte tan solo se recargó sobre el closet de Naruto que estaba frente a la cama de este.

-Sasuke, no es lo que piensas yo….-

-¿Tú eres el demonio, del que me hablaste el día que nos conocimos?-

-Sasuke….yo-

-¡Respóndeme!-

-¡Sí!, pero yo no quise matar a esa gente, es mi naturaleza, cuando me transformo no puedo controlarme-

-Hoy te controlaste, no me mataste-

-Eso nunca me había pasado, fueron tus ojos-dijo Naruto, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yo, te hubiera matado, pero tus ojos, tus ojos cambiaron, unas manchas rojas aparecieron en ellos y comencé a oír tu voz en mi cabeza, era reconfortante, era como sedante, fue por eso que me calme, tanto que te besé-

-Mis ojos son normales, seguramente lo imaginaste-

-¡No!-se levantó molesto –No lo imagine, Sasuke entiende, esa cosa, ese ser, que está dentro de mí, en los 786 años que he vivido, nada había podido hacer que no matará a una presa, nada-

-¿Tienes 786 años?-

-Sí-agachó el cabeza apenado –mis padres no existen, tan solo es un pretexto para que no me hagan preguntas y averígüenla verdad-

-¿Por qué haces lo que haces?-

-Yo…nací así, mis padres dijeron que debieron haber pecado, para que castigaran a su hijo con esto-

-¿Tú los mataste?-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Sasuke, creo que es mejor que te vayas, no creo que quieras volver a verme, no después de lo que te hice-

-Solo fueron unos rasguños-dijo para consolar a Naruto.

-Pude matarte-

-Pero no lo hiciste-

-Será mejor que te vayas, entenderé si quieres contarle a todos que yo soy el asesino, no haré nada para detenerte-

-No sé lo diré a nadie-dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, además dijiste que mis ojos te calmaron, tal vez pueda hacer te calmes de nuevo y así dejes de matar, aunque no sé como lo hice, solo era algo que deseaba-

-Supongo que fue por el miedo-

-Sasuke, aun así, mejor regresa a tu casa, estas herido, por favor, vete-

Sasuke comprendió que Naruto lo quería fuera, así que tomó sus cosas y se fue. De camino a su casa todo le daba vueltas, su mente no creía lo que acaba de ver, de presenciar, había estado a punto de morir, por las manos de su mejor amigo, de verdad que no creía nada de lo ocurrido, todo le daba vueltas, habían pasado tantas cosas, primero Naruto lo quería matar y luego acabo besándolo.

En su casa no había nadie, fue una suerte así que busco un poco de alcohol y se limpio las heridas, no habían sido profundas, pero le costaría esconder eso de su padre y hermano, seguramente le preguntarían que le paso y el tendría que inventar algo como que se había caído o algo así.

Llego el lunes, pensó que Naruto no aparecería en su puerta esa día, pero se equivoco, como todas las mañana ahí estaba su amigo, esperándolo, pareciera que nada hubiera pasada, incluso Sasuke se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño.

-Perdón-fue lo primero que dijo que Naruto.

-¿De qué?-

-Te lastime-tocó la mejilla de Sasuke lastimada, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojará un poco.

-No te preocupes, no es algo que no vaya a sanar-le dijo para tranquilizarlo y comenzaron a caminar.

-Pensé que no querrías hablarme, después de eso-dijo Naruto con tristeza en su voz.

-Yo pensé lo mismo de ti-

Ambos se sonrieron – Sé que te bese, mientras estaba…ya sabes transformado-

-Sí eso eh…-

-De nuevo te sonrojas-le sonrió Naruto y lo tomó de la muñeca- Ven- le dijo mientras llevaba al moreno hacia un callejón.

-Qué hacemos aquí-le preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Tú qué crees?-Naruto tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo acercó al de él, unió sus labios con los de él y se besaron, Sasuke al inicio, estaba desconcertado, como la primera vez que había sucedido eso, pero poco a poco se tranquilizo y posó su mano en los rubios cabellos, mientras entre abrió sus labios.

Salieron del callejón, al parecer no los había visto nadie y sin previo aviso Naruto tomó la mano del moreno y así fueron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela.

Naruto no tuvo incidentes en varias semanas, Sasuke ahora era quien iba a casa de este, con el fin de que si volviera a pasar, trataría de calmarlo nuevamente.

Estaban en el sillón de Naruto, Sasuke sobre este último, se besaban, ya llevaban horas haciendo lo mismo, pero no podían dejar de hacerlo, cada vez se volvía más adictivo para ellos, de pronto Sasuke sintió que algo le quemaba el brazo.

-Está pasando de nuevo, vete-dijo Naruto al notar como su brazo se tornaba dorado por las llamas.

-No, podemos intentarlo de nuevo-

-¡O puedo matarte, vete!-

La transformación era bastante rápida, Sasuke tuvo que quitarse de encima de él antes de que lo quemara, Naruto ya tenía orejas de nuevo y sus ojos estaban tornándose rojos -¡Vete!- le suplicó mientras padecía de ese dolor.

-No, Naruto mírame- tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, a pesar de que ardía –No lo hagas- pero de nada sirvió, de nuevo el ser que se apoderaba de su ahora novio, lo aventó por lo aires, no fue muy fuerte, pero seguramente le quedaría un gran moretón en el brazo. Cuando se enderezo, se encontró con el zorro frente a él, sonriendo como si su presa ya no tuviera escape-Naruto no lo hagas- retrocedía del demonio pero este estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Qué rica cena, esta vez serás mío- dijo la voz demoniaca de Naruto y puso una de su manos sobres el pecho de Sasuke, ya no quemaba la piel de este como antes, probablemente solo lo hacía durante la transformación.

-"Detente"-pensó, pero nada, el zorro estaba comenzando a clavar las uñas en él, lentamente-¡Naruto!-consiguió que le zorro lo mirara directamente a los ojos, entonces volvió a repetir la misma orden el su cabeza y poco a poco noto como el agarre era menos doloroso y como Naruto se iba transformando lentamente hasta quedar desnudo frente él.

-Lo hiciste-dijo Naruto viendo como sus manos habían vuelto a la normalidad y lo besó. El beso comenzó siendo tierno, cariñoso, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo demandante, tanto que afecto su respiración y tuvieron que separarse, pero en pocos segundos volvieron a unir sus labios nuevamente.

Naruto rodeo con su brazo el cuello de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, Sasuke tan solo se dejaba vestir mientras se iban besando. Naruto choco con su cama, y dejo de besar a Sasuke, para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y aventarlo al cochón. Se posicionó encima del moreno y siguió besándolo, comenzó a quitarle la chamarra y la aventó a un lado, luego él se quito la playera y la aventó. Cuando menos lo supieron ambos ya estaban en ropa interior.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno, Sasuke al inicio sintió un leve cosquilleo, pero pronto comenzó a disfrutar los labios del rubio sobre su piel, el cómo iban descendiendo por todo su cuerpo, como se detenían en sus pezones y los lamía una y otra vez, los mordía con cariño hasta que quedaron erectos y enrojecidos. Sasuke se estaba dejando llevar, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir esas caricias, Naruto fue descendiendo hasta llegar a la parte baja abdomen y entonces le sacó con rapidez el bóxer al moreno, para después comenzar a acariciar el miembro de este, Sasuke comenzó a gemir ante cada caricia, pareciera que se estuviera conteniendo, que Naruto se lo llevó a la boca y lo lamió, fue aumentando la velocidad, los gemidos de Sasuke cada vez eran más audibles a pesar de que en ocasiones se tapaba la boca para que no se oyeran. Esto de verdad le encantaba a Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke estaba por llegar al clímax, Naruto se detuvo, Sasuke desconcertado, volteó a verlo y se lo encontró lamiéndose tres de sus dedos, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar cuando sintió la intromisión de uno en su entrada. Se agarró con fuerza del edredón de la cama, la sensación era bastante extraña pero pronto se fue haciendo un poco más sobre llevadora. Introdujo el otro dedo y lanzo un leve quejido, podía sentir como Naruto los movía en tijerilla dentro de su entrada, pero a pesar de que sentía un leve dolor, no quería que los sacará, quería que siguiera, llegó el tercer dedo y después los sacó para entonces posicionar su miembro en la entrada y penetrar al moreno, quien arqueo su espalda, ante el nuevo huésped.

Se recargó en la cama mientras iba introduciendo su miembro, sentía como las paredes de Sasuke lo apretaban sin piedad, pero siguió y fue cuando vinieron las embestidas, Sasuke comenzó a soltar nuevos quejidos rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del rubio, así como sus brazos la espalda, Naruto se acerco a él y lo beso. Sabía que en parte lo estaba torturando, Sasuke tan solo quería sacar los gemidos que llevaba en su interior, pero Naruto se lo estaba impidiendo, incluso comenzó a ir más rápido y llegó a ese punto, donde Sasuke tan solo quería lanzar un alarido gemido, pero tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder hacerlo, Naruto siguió embistiéndolo con más fuerza, tocando una y otra vez el punto que volvía loco a Sasuke, el moreno no dejaba de gemir, incluso sus brazos estaban extendidos sobre el colchón, debido a la poca fuerza con la que Naruto lo estaba dejando, pero a pesar de ver como su pareja a penas y tenía aliento, siguió, hasta que Sasuke se hubo corrido por tercera vez y el por segunda, los ojos del moreno ya estaban prácticamente en blanco, así que cuando sintió que explotaba en su interior, se dejo caer a un lado y el Uchiha pudo tomar un respiro con dificultad, incluso tardo varios segundo antes de recobrar el aliento.

-¿No era la primera vez que lo hiciste cierto?-preguntó Sasuke, hablando como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-No, tengo 786 años, algo tenía que hacer en ese rato-

-¿Te gusto?-le preguntó con sonrisa picarona-

-Sí, pero- Naruto ya estaba de nuevo arriba de él –dame un respiro-

-Jajaja, está bien-besó su frente y se acostó junto a él.

Sasuke despertó cuando ya eran las dos de la mañana, Naruto dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Tomó su celular y como temía 16 llamadas perdidas, todas de su padre o Itachi, así que lo primero que hizo fue llamara a su hermano.

-Sasuke-gritó Itachi desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Itachi, cálmate, estoy en casa de Naruto, nos quedamos dormidos haciendo la tarea, ya voy para la casa-

-Ok, te estaré esperando mi padre está bastante enojado-

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que no se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba al revés. Solo le dejo una nota a Naruto y se fue tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Llegó a su casa y como había prometido su hermano estaba en sentado en la sala.

-Lo siento-dijo después de cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, mañana ya le dirás a nuestro padre lo que pasó, él es quien quiere matarte-

Ambos hermanos subieron las escaleras, Sasuke antes que Itachi, llegó a su cuarto – Oye qué tal es Naruto en la cama-le preguntó su hermano de la nada.

-¡Qué!- Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Tu camisa esta al revés, interesante el proyecto, descuida no se lo diré a mi padre- le guiño el ojo y se siguió a su habitación.

Su padre lo castigo por una semana, así que tenía que limitarse con ver a Naruto en esos periodos y para suerte de ambos el rubio no había sufrido incidentes en ese tiempo. Cuando por fin llegó e día en que su castigo fue levantado, se la paso en casa de rubio hasta las nueve de la noche, y como la vez anterior su pusieron hacer, lo que ellos llamaban proyecto, lo que hacían sobre la cama de Naruto y la hacía rechinar.

-Papá- era Itachi, cuando su padre lo vio, supo que algo malo sucedía la cara de su hermano era bastante serio.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?-

-Hoy hable con un amigo, uno de Japón, el medio la información que nos faltaba para poder cazar a ese demonio-

-¿Entonces porque la cara?-

-Papá, el Kyuubi, se caracteriza por tener cerca de 18 años, además de aparentar tener una personalidad bastante agradable y divertida pero lo más importante en su cara tiene tres marcas en cada una de las mejillas-

Fugaku tiró la taza de café que sostenía-Sasuke-dijo de pronto y se levantó dispuesto a ir con su hijo.

-Papá, cálmate, ya le mandé un mensaje a Sasuke, el viene para acá creyendo que tú te caíste y sufriste un accidente-

-Tenemos que acabar con ese demonio y más ahora que sé que todo el tiempo ha estado tan cerca de mi hijo- cerró el puño con fuerza y golpeó la mesa.

Sasuke entró por la puerta, se notaba que había vuelto a casa corriendo –Itachi, ¿cómo esta…-se detuvo al ver que su padre estaba completamente sano, ni siquiera tenía algún signo de haberse caído.

-Sasuke, siéntate-

-¿Qué sucede, tu dijiste…-

-Sé lo que dije, ahora siéntate- dijo con firmeza su hermano y le hizo caso.

-Sasuke debes de saber unas cosas, nosotros, papá, mamá tú y yo, somos cazadores de demonios por así decirlo-

-¡Qué!-

-Así es hijo-ahora fue Fugaku quien habló- Nuestra familia tiene un antiguo linaje, nuestro deber durante siglos ha sido cazar demonios y devolverlos a donde pertenecen el infierno-

-Ustedes están bromeando cierto-mientras decía esto, por debajo de la mesa, intentaba escribir un mensaje de texto, para Naruto, tenía que hacerle saber que lo habían descubierto, si no porque sus padre y su hermano estaban diciendo esas cosas.

-No, no bromeamos, pero tampoco podemos – mientras Itachi hablaba envió el mensaje- somos cazadores, nuestra madre no murió en un accidente, un demonio la cazó-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que oyes, pero eso te lo aclararemos más tarde, lo que debes de saber ahora, es que tu amigo, Naruto, es quien ha estado causando todos los asesinatos, el es un demonio mejor conocido como Kyuubi- su celular vibró, de reojo leyó el mensaje, Naruto le dijo que ya estaba saliendo de su casa-el punto es que él es muy peligroso y debemos…-

-¿Deben matarlo, eso es lo que me van a decir?-

-Sí, Sasuke-

-¡Lo que dicen son tonterías, es estúpido!-

-Sasuke, no te mentimos, es cierto y en este momento iremos a atraparlo- Su padre sacó dos armas y le dio una su hermano mientras el llevo otra- Sasuke tu vienes con nosotros-

-¡No, están locos!-

-Nos creerás cuando lo veas-

Fue llevado prácticamente a la fuerza por su hermano y su padre, cuando llegaron a casa de Naruto, como era de esperar por parte de Sasuke, él ya no estaba, se había ido con tiempo.

Itachi se volteó hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros- ¡tú le avisaste, verdad!-no paraba de zarandearlo.

-Itachi-Fugaku lo separó de Sasuke- de nada servirá que le hagas algo a Sasuke, lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Pero papá, sabes cuánto tardaremos en encontrarlo, tardaremos años, ellos poseen una gran velocidad, en lo que a mí me respecta podría estar atravesando la frontera de México-

-Pues estaremos al pendiente de cualquier señal, Itachi-

Y volvieron a casa después de que su padre dijera esto.

Pasaron los años, Sasuke se graduó de la universidad, su hermano le perdono, el gran error que cometió según él. El asunto de Naruto en lo que a su familia le respectaba había quedado como caso cerrado, ya ni siquiera lo mencionaban, contaron toda la verdad a Sasuke, pero el optó porque no seguiría la tradición de la familia y que mejor se iría a Nueva York a buscar trabajo como abogado, su padre no lo detuvo pues al final, nunca quiso que ninguno de sus hijos se viera metido en estos asuntos, lamentablemente ya era muy tarde para Itachi.

Llegó el día en que Sasuke se fuera a Nueva York, había conseguido un gran empleo en un exitoso bufete, prometió que lo llamaría cuando llegará. El avión aterrizo, tomó un taxi y se dirigió hacia su nuevo apartamento, lo había comprado por internet, abrió la puerta y entonces alguien se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso.

-Naruto-dijo cuando por fin pudieron dejar de besarse.

-Has crecido-le dijo el rubio, mientras cerraban la puerta.

-Tú no has cambiado ni un poco-

-Te extrañe- lo abrazó con fuerza y Sasuke lo correspondió. Naruto volvió a besarlo y el beso los llevó hasta la cama, habían pasado cerca de cinco años en que no se habían visto, Sasuke pensó que no lo volvería a ver después de esa vez en que el huyo de su casa, pero hace cerca de dos años un correo electrónico llegó a su cuenta, una solicitud de amistad en la red social, comenzaron a hablar y al final dio con que se trataba de Naruto.

Pareciera que su plan había salido a la perfección, al parecer su hermano y su padre no sospechaban de nada, pues las veces que platicaba con ellos ni siquiera tocaban el tema de los demonios y eso que Sasuke les preguntaba de vez en cuando si habían encontrado alguna pista de Naruto o de algún otro. Podía decirse que todo iba de maravilla en su vida, era feliz, Naruto estaba con él y era lo que más le importaba, salían al cine, iban al parque, eran una feliz pareja.

Iba llegando de su trabajo, hace dos meses que ya era uno de los mejores abogados de Nueva York y llevaba viviendo con Naruto tres años, tres años en que Naruto no había tenido un incidente gracias a que Sasuke lo controlaba.

-Naruto, ya llegué- dijo colocando el portafolio en la mesa –Naruto-repitió el nombre de su novio, al no oír respuesta. Se dirigió a la habitación de ambos, no se oía ruido, abrió la puerta y entonces se quedó inmóvil, ahí en la cama, llena de sangre estaba Naruto, tenía lo que parecía una espada atravesando su pecho -¡Naruto!-corrió hacia él y lo zarandeo, pero era inútil, Naruto estaba muerto, sus ojos estaban abiertos, solo que ya no brillaban como antes, ahora estaban opacos -¡Naruto!-lo volvió a zarandear, con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas –Naruto-gritaba con todos sus pulmones, pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, el nunca iba a reacciones.

-Era lo correcto Sasuke-

-Itachi-dijo al reconocer la voz de su hermano, quien salió por la puerta que daba al baño. Sasuke en cuanto lo vio se le fue encima, pero Itachi lo aventó contra la pared y lo retuvo- Sasuke era lo mejor, él era un demonio seguiría matando gente-

-¡No es cierto, el no lo haría!-

-¡Cómo lo sabes!-

-¡Porque yo podía controlar su transformación!-

-¡Qué!-

-¡Sí, mis ojos, hacían que él se calmará!-

-El Sharingan-digo por lo bajo Itachi.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Controlabas a Naruto con el Sharingan, es una habilidad en nuestra familia, nos permite controlar a los demonios-

-¡Entonces porque lo mataste, si sabías que podía controlarlo!-

-¡No seas tonto Sasuke, lo controlabas por ahora, pero el Sharingan no es eterno, si lo usas a las larga, tus ojos quedarán inservibles, sin mencionar que Naruto se hubiera hecho inmune a él con él tiempo y también Sasuke tú no eres inmortal, él sí, que hubiera pasado cuando tu murieras, cuando fueras viejo y no tuvieras fuerza!-

-¡Yo…!-No supo que decir.

-Sasuke, lo siento, pero era lo mejor, Naruto era un demonio, su naturaleza era matar, nada lo iba a cambiar, ni tú-dejó de sostener a su hermano y este se dejo caer en el suelo. Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Itachi-le gritó a su hermano antes de que se fuera-juró que te mataré-

_-Eres tú-dijo Naruto cuando vio al hermano de Sasuke en su puerta._

_-¿Sorprendido?-_

_-No, pasa-le dijo y le permitió la entrada al Uchiha, a pesar de saber que llevaba un arma debajo de esa gran gabardina._

_-Qué amable-_

_-Se a lo que vienes-le dijo Naruto mientras caminaba a la habitación, si moría quería hacerlo ahí en el lugar donde había estado con Sasuke la mayor parte de tiempo, el lugar donde se reía con él, donde se besaban, donde hacían el amor._

_-Así que sabes a lo que vine-le preguntó._

_-Sí- se sentó en la cama con toda tranquilidad- Vienes a matarme-_

_-¿Y no harás nada?-_

_-No-_

_-¿Qué acaso no amas a mi hermano?-_

_Naruto sonrió por lo bajo- Con toda mi alma-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Sasuke, puede controlarme Itachi, con tan solo mirarme, impide que me convierta en ese ser, pero yo se que sea cual sea el poder de Sasuke, tendrá límites, incluso se que llegará el momento en que ya no sea tan efectivo en mí, se que Sasuke envejecerá y yo seguiré siendo joven, el dejará de tener fuerzas y yo volveré a matar-Itachi se sorprendió ante tal respuesta-Itachi si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez-_

_-Sí, eso es lo que quieres, porque no nos dejaste matarte aquel día-_

_-Porque quería morirme sin despedirme de él-_

_-¿Acaso hoy lo hiciste?-_

_-Lo hago todas las mañanas, Itachi, todos los días desde que Sasuke volvió a mi vida, esperaba que tú o tu padre aparecieran en la puerta del apartamento- Itachi se quedó observándolo detenidamente- Ya hazlo, o escaparé, ¡hazlo!-_

_Itachi sacó de su gabardina una espada, que no era tan larga-¿Tiene agua bendita cierto?-le preguntó Naruto, pero no tuvo respuesta, pues Itachi lo atravesó con ella y el tan solo sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, sentía que algo lo quemaba y entonces cayó hacia atrás y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron apagando. _

**FIN**


End file.
